Lost
by larissita
Summary: Sasuke a suivit Orochimaru mais il le regrette déjà. Alors que ses excuses vont a son village, ses amis et son amour, son corps se vide déjà. Un moment ou les regrets le rongent et ou il décide de laisser tomber. Les premier échec et regret d'un Uchiwa


Lost

_A caulquiera puedo lastimar_

_Mas con nada lla_

_podria aser me perdonnar_

_y lo que estubiera en mi poder_

_Aria sin vacilar_

_Pero lla no se por donde caminar_

(N'importe qui je peux blesser)

(Mais avec plus rien maintenant)

(Je pourrais me faire pardonner)

(Et tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir)

(Je ferais sans blaguer)

(Mais je ne sais plus par ou marcher)

Je vous ai blessés et je le regrette plus que vous ne le pensez. Maintenant je serai vraiment prêt à tout pour revoir ton visage souriant et Sakura qui me collerait tout le temps. Je serai prêt à tout pour vous revoir même a oublier ma vengeance mais maintenant c'est trop tard je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux juste pas oublier ton visage. Quand je suis parti je t'ai laissé. Tu avais perdu connaissance,c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Tu n'as pas vu mes pleurs. Même si je voyais ton visage, je voyais la tristesse sur ton visage. Je ne peux oublier cette journée. Le jour où tu m'as dit que j'étais ton frère et que je le serai toujours. Le même jour je suis parti sans regarder derrière. La même journée où je ne savais plus par où marcher. Le jour où j'ai découvert que tu guidais mes pas. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

_Oso fiel yo te falle_

_Confiastes en mi_

_Creistes en mi_

_Y aun asi falle_

(Mon ours fidèle je t'ai échoué)

(T'as eu confiance en moi)

(Tu as cru en moi)

(Et même comme ça j'ai échoué)

Je me demande pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me faisais confiance au point de mettre ta vie entre mes mains. Tu me faisais confiance et moi je suis parti avec Orochimaru. Je ne vaux vraiment pas la peine. Pourtant toi tu m'aimais comme un frère. Tu m'as dit que j'étais une des premières personnes avec laquelle tu avais fondé un lien solide. Tu m'as dit que même si je partais avec Orochimaru tu ferais tout pour me guider dans le droit chemin. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter ce jour-là. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fais l'imbécile.

_Por todo lo que te oculte_

_No tengo lla valor_

_Busquo algo que o_

_Algien que alibie mi dolor_

(Pour tous ce que je t'ai cache)

(Je n'ai plus de courage)

(Je cherche quelque chose ou)

(Quelqu'un qui apaisera ma douleur)

Je t'ai beaucoup caché de choses je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire que tu étais comme mon frère parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me traites comme mon véritable frère l'avait fait il y a bien des années. Maintenant je me demande qu'est-ce qui serai arrivé si seulement je te l'avais dit. Si seulement je t'avais accepté comme mon frère de cœur. Maintenant je cherche à remplir le vide que vous avais laissé. Ou plutôt le vide que j'ai vider. En ce moment on est en train de me conduire chez Orochimaru. Maintenant je sais que c'est trop tard. Je cherche Orochimaru pour qu'il me donne du pouvoir pour détruire mon frère. Rien d'autre et tu le sais. Même si je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur.

_No hay solution_

_No hay claridad_

_Lla no hay salida_

(Il n'y a pas de solution)

(Il n'y a pas de lumière)

(Il n'y a plus de sorti)

Maintenant je n'ai d'autre que faire. Je suis enfermé dans une chambre où je ne vois plus ta lumière. D'ici je ne vois rien c'est noirceur totale. Il m'ont mis dans cette chambre à clef. Je ne peux plus faire quoi que ce soit maintenant c'est beaucoup trop tard. Je suis enfermé. Et dire que si seulement j'étais resté auprès de toi je serai en train de faire une mission tranquillement. Ennuyante peut-être mais au moins je serait avec vous. Avec ceux qui sont me sont chers. On serait sûrement en train de se battre comme des enfants. Toi tu essayerais de faire tomber Sakura amoureuse de toi. Moi je te regarderais en te traitant de baka comme à notre habitude. Je m'ennuie de vous. De vous comme des autres même d'Ino la truie comme l'appelle si bien Sakura. De leurs cris hystériques et le reste. Tu sais je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais bon comme on le dit si bien: On se rend compte de ce qu'on avait le jour où on le perd. Et me voilà aujourd'hui dans le noir.

_No tengo libertad_

_En un eterno anocheser_

_Que no quiere amaneser_

(Je n'ai plus de liberté)

(Dans une nuit éternelle)

(Qui refuse de devenir un matin éclairé)

Maintenant tout ce que je vois c'est les ténèbres autour de moi. Pourquoi? Mais parce que tu étais le soleil et Sakura était les étoiles qui malgré la nuit continuaient de m'éclairer et veiller sur mon corps au cœur glacé par la haine et la vengeance. Maintenant plus que la nuit et malgré les secondes qui passent j'ai l'impression que des heures se sont passé et je continue à voir la même chose dehors. Minute après minute. La nuit éternelle. Cette nuit elle est sans étoiles et sans rien qui l'éclaire ou qui lui donne de la lumière. Elle est sombre et triste. J'entends des pas dans le corridor. Puis Orochimaru entre dans la chambre.

-Ton entrainement commencera demain alors tu ferais mieux de dormir.

-J'ai pas sommeil.

-Comme tu veux mais demain tu vas travailler fort crois moi.

-Hn.

Il est sorti je me demande s'il ressent quelque chose ce serpent ? Sûrement non. Naruto répétait tout le temps que c'était l'amour de ses amis qui le rendait si fort peut-être qu'il avait raison. Si seulement je l'avais écouté. Il y a vraiment que moi pour faire d'aussi grandes stupidités mais bon maintenant c'est trop tard. Je me demande en regardant dehors comment vont Sakura et Naruto. Kakashi doit l'avoir trouver depuis un bout de temps. Je me sens bizarre, je me sens coupable. Coupable de les avoir laisser tomber. Je suis perdu mais je sais que vous allez bien.

Au revoir les amis, au revoir Naruto, au revoir Konoha.


End file.
